ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kain
Kain attempted to assassinate the Kuramitsu clan and gain control over Seniwa. History 20000 years ago when Ranma Kuramitsu was discovered to be a descendant of Misaka Kuramitsu a few of the board members that were able to escape capture hid. They changed their appearances, altered their DNA—a few changed genders entirely—anything, to hide from Jurai. Anything for the moment of revenge. Kain was an unknown was an unknown who rallied the survivors against pursuing revenge against all reason and focus solely of eliminating the last adult Kuramitsu, as well as his children. As without them Jurai would have no means of authority. The first attempt at assassination was when the family went on a cruise. When that attempt failed knowing that the Kuramitsu would be on guard despite increased distrust from the board in his capabilities Kain decided to bide his time to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. As despite how powerful Ranma and Nabiki were they still had a weakness in the form of their children. After decades Kain of waiting many of Kain’s supporters had dwindled considerably. Some had left simply because of death or fear. While others had been killed after trying to usurp his position and with their deaths he gained their contacts and resources and thus more power. However he was still no closer to having domination over all of Seniwa than before. Ranma and Nabiki Kuramitsu had been more than able to handle any of the mercenaries or AI systems sent after them, making their designers and fellow team members furious at the loss of their comrades and inventions. Also any attempted to discover Chibi-Ranma or Mikumo parents proved unsuccessful. While he was able to find Miyuki biological father the man was two fearful of Ranma and Nabiki to help him. While his body was still in excellent shape despite Kains attempts to prolong his life pushing his resources as far as they would go. They proved to be not enough and death would claim him making him all the more desperate to claim the Seniwa to save his live and gain the immortality he so richly wanted. While it took years causing Kain all of his resources on that world with his underlings either dead, captured, or missing he was able to acquire part of a damaged Jurian Tree Ship. Instead of focusing on trying to kill the Kuramitsu he decided to use teleportation system he created to steal Nabiki’s embryos so that he would have not only the future children of the Kuramitsu line, but the perfect hostages to gain even more power. However Ranma got their before he could leave and had Nabiki teleport the embryos to their ship. However Kain had also place in case he failed and placed a graviton bomb on the kids’ ship as he wanted no lasting relatives to pop up later. As Nabili left to save their kids Ranma dealt with Kain. Kain greatly underestimate Ranma’s strength and was forced to flee when his forcefield proved no match for his attack. In desperation Kain made into the lab and attempted to use a genetic modifier gun on Ranma only for the weapon to blow up in his face. The chaotic energy ended up transforming Kain into a characteristic energy form turning the tides of battle in his favor. Activating all the Gravity Bombs in the cargo bay Ranma was able to make it to the escape pod just as the station exploded. Kain ended up traped within the border between space and time, between our universe and the next while he achieved his immortality it cost was his freedom and all he could go was scream Kuramitsu’s name in a bestial roar. Powers and abilities Kain's powers are far more reaching than any of the others abilities combined. He is virtually invulnerable as he is shown surviving the extremities of space, taking a Möko Takabisha Double head on and, as a minor touch, shrug off broken glass piercing his body. He also is capable of traveling through space/time with ease. He is also capable of launching energy blasts, breathing gouts of flame and also cold, elongating his body and absorbing people through a vortex in his body. As well, the black areas of his body seem to have a more acidic touch to them. Category:No Need for Destiny